Death the Kid
Death the Kid is one of the main characters of Soul Eater, a manga series written by Atsushi Okubo. Backstory Death the Kid is the second son of the Grim Reaper, and was born by Death fragmenting his soul, with Kid being created from part of it. Since his birth, Kid has been trained to keep order in the world, so he can be a good successor to his father, and has even trained to become a Meister. After finding his weapon partners, two demon pistols named Liz and Patty, Kid started collecting the souls of evil humans outside of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, a school Death started to train Meisters, as his father believed he didn't need the training. However, Kid eventually enrolled in the school anyway to help out with some of the harder missions, joining a team with Scythe Meister Maka Albarn, and Shadow Weapon Meister Black Star. Powers * '''Shinigami Powers: '''As a God of Death, Kid possesses some of the same powers as his father. He can conjure skull-shaped barriers to protect himself, forms clawed arms of black energy to rip and tear at opponents, or reattach severed limbs, and protect jets of energy that let him fly. Kid also has a healing factor, which increases the rate that minor wounds heal, and an immunity to most toxins. * '''Soul Perception: '''Soul Perception is the ability to sense and track the souls of others, which can also be used to gauge power depending on the size of the person's soul. * '''Soul Resonance: '''By resonating his soul with the souls of Liz and Patty, Kid and his partners achieve a state of synchronization that gives a boost to their abilities and grants them new powers. * '''Death Cannon: '''Kid's special Soul Resonance technique, which has Liz and Patty enter Execution Mode, turning them into large arm cannons. After charging up power, Kid fires a destructive blast of energy from Liz and Patty, which is powerful enough to separate an extremely tough vampire's arms from his body and blast Kid back from the recoil. * '''Lines of Sanzu: '''A special trait reserved for Shinigami, which is represented as the three white lines in Kid's hair. As Kid gets older, he can connect the Lines of Sanzu in his hair, unlocking more of his Shinigami power in the process. When he connects two, he's considered his own adult Shinigami, and by connecting all three, Kid accesses his true Shinigami form and powers. Every time Kid connects one of the lines, his wounds heal, such as severed limbs reattaching themselves with no discernible damage to his muscles or nerves. * '''Parent's Seven Rays: '''Kid's most powerful technique, which can only be used once he connects two of the Lines of Sanzu and Liz and Patty are in Execution Mode. Kid then forms five coffin-shaped cannons, which float around him, and charges up so much power, that the air around him turns into a tornado. When the charge time is complete, Kid fires off seven beams of energy, two from Liz and Patty, and five from the coffins. These beams have enough power to slice the colossal Horror Dragon into pieces, and can converge into a skull-shaped energy blast that causes a destructive explosion when it hits something. Equipment * '''Liz and Patty Thompson: '''Kid's weapon partners, two teenage girls who can transform into identical M9 pistols for Kid to wield. In their pistol forms, they fire compressed bullets of Kid's soul wavelength, doing internal and external damage to opponents, and these shots are powerful enough to destroy a whole pyramid. While in weapon form, Liz and Patty can talk to Kid, and even wield each other if Kid isn't available. They can also change into Desert Eagle-type guns called the Death Eagles when Kid connects one of the Lines of Sanzu, increasing the power of their shots. * '''Beelzebub: '''A magical skateboard that Kid can summon at any time. It can fly at high speeds, greatly increasing Kid's own speed when he rides it, and Kid is very skilled at riding it. Alternate Forms * '''Madness Takehold: '''By taking the latent Madness inside his soul and replacing his entire wavelength with it, Kid gains a large boost in physical abilities. Kid's Madness is the Madness of Order, the desire to bring order and balance brought to frightening extremes. While Kid can control himself while using Madness Takehold for the most part, using it for too long will drive Kid insane. * '''True Shinigami Form: '''By connecting all three Lines of Sanzu, Kid transforms into a True Death God. As a True Death God, Kid inherits all the power of his father, giving him full access to his Shinigami powers. Kid's wavelength in this form increases to godly proportions, rivaling his father and brother in size and power, and he gains access to the Madness of Order's true power, letting him reduce people to mindless puppets, though Kid prefers not to use this. Feats Strength * Formed large craters by kicking the ground. * Lifted the Fisher King. * Overpowered the Colossus Clown. * Helped restrain Asura. Speed * Outran Black Star. * Moves faster than the eye can track. * Considered to be the fastest member of his team by Stein. * Kept up with Mosquito's fastest form. Durability * Took blows from Mosquito and Kaguya. * Survived attacks from Asura. * Tanked being dragged through a stone wall. * Shrugged off being burned by Asura's black fire. Skill * One of the DWMA's most skilled Meisters. * Has had the upper hand on Black Star in all three of their fights, one of which Kid was unarmed in. * Juggled Crona with bullets alone. * Shot down hundreds of Mosquito's bats. * Shot at the hilts of four swords at high speeds. * Impressed Stein with his skill. Weaknesses * '''Crippling OCPD: '''Kid is a perfectionist, and has an obsession with symmetry. If he sees or thinks about something that's asymmetrical, Kid won't be able to concentrate until he corrects it, and he refuses to destroy anything symmetrical out of fear of disrupting its symmetry. He will also refuse to fight unless he's wielding both Liz and Patty, since he doesn't want to be asymmetrical while fighting. Fun Facts * Kid was voted the most popular character in Soul Eater in both popularity polls. * Kid's name is a reference to Billy the Kid. Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Firearms Users Category:Arm Cannon Users Category:Soul Eater Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Shinigami Category:Completed Profiles Category:Square-Enix